


Hungry

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec misses Magnus, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Needy!Alec, magnus and isabelle are bff’s, malec deserves happiness only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: [Alec] You should be kissing me right now, distracting me from this movie.[Magnus] Hm, is that right now?[Alec] I miss you, come home. Wanna cuddle and ...[Magnus] And ... and what?





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> somebody's hungry, but for what?  
> -  
> Also I’m posting around 7pm, is that a good time? I never know when to post.

It was no surprise that Alec Lightwood could care less for his wardrobe. All he had were black clothes and if you were lucky you would see a dark blue or dark green sweater too. Otherwise it was black but that didn't concern him.

Magnus and Isabelle had gone out shopping, both of them had the day off and had planned this for quite a while since their schedules never matched up, leaving Alec alone in their loft since he couldn't be bothered to go with them.

He got home from the institute around 3pm when he realized Magnus wouldn't be home for hours to come. He showered, changed and put on a movie. He ate some popcorn, put another movie on, called Jace to see if everything was good at the institute and even took a small nap. By the time he woke up it was only 5:30pm. So Alec decided to text his warlock.

"Oh! Isabelle, try this one on!" Magnus exclaimed, handing Isabelle a maroon dress that went just above her knees. She happily accepted and went to the change room while holding many other things she wanted to try. Magnus' phone buzzed, "I'll be with you in a moment, darling!" he told her as he took out his phone.

[Alec] You should be kissing me right now, distracting me from this movie.

[Magnus] Hm, is that right now?

[Alec] I miss you, come home. Wanna cuddle and ...

[Magnus] And ... and what?

Alec: There's only one way to find out. 

Magnus: You're crazy Lightwood.

Alec: Crazy about you Bane. Come home already, please.

Magnus shook his head of the thoughts that were stirring around, Alec was never this needy but his need made Magnus hungry too.

He quickly went to Isabelle who was in the change room. She walked out in the last dress, The maroon one. "My god, you look stunning." Magnus' face lit up. The colour suited Isabelle's complexion so well and played off the colour of her runes, beautifully.

A few moments later they had portaled home to a sleeping Alec.

"We should do this again!" Isabelle giggled and Magnus was confused. "You know maybe when you're not hot and bothered while texting my brother." Magnus blushed and they embraced one another.

Magnus portalled her home and put his bags aside to walk over to Alec. "Alexander ... Alec." he whispered as he shook his shoulder. "Mhmm, you're home." he whispered back with dopey eyes. "What time is it?" Alec mumbled out. "7:30, lets eat something?" Magnus smiled.

It was as if one looks at Magnus had tears the sleep from Alec’s body as he quickly pulled Magnus down so he was hovering over him on the couch, his arms on either side of Magnus’ head. Alec wasted no time and clashed their lips together. He held his warlock by the face and kissed him hard and passionately. Magnus had no time to react, he was taken by surprise but gave in seconds later.

Magnus broke the kiss apart and rested his foreheads together, catching giant breath before speaking up, "What was that for?" Magnus asked slightly confused but not complaining. "You said lets eat something?" Alec smirked. "Smooth Lightwood, _smooth_." is all Magnus said before he kissed his Shadowhunter again but letting go just enough to leave him wanting more.

Magnus got up and just as he was about to walk away, Alec caught his wrist and pulled him back down. Magnus' back was now laying on Alec's chest and the back of his headband nuzzled in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec took that time to place soft kisses on Magnus' cheek and neck— whatever skin was closest in sight. "Don't leave, I missed you." Alec whispered, voice a bit raspy as he put his arms around Magnus. Magnus turned his head at the same time Alec did and shared a chaste kiss as he put his arms overtop Alec's. "Not hungry anymore?" Magnus asked.

"Just for you." Alec replied and they both shut their eyes, blissed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Lemme know by commenting!
> 
> insta-malecxgallavich  
> twit-bestofgalavich


End file.
